


Absence makes the heart grow fonder

by Ziane



Series: A drunk mind speaks a sober heart [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy Cowboy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fools in Love, Love Bites, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smuff, Smut, Teasing, save a horse ride a cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Jesse McCree comes back after a whole week away craving Hanzo’s company more than anything, especially after that first time together that left a mark in his mind and his heart.





	Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of [A drunk mind speaks a sober heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13110441). I've been wanting to write this for a while and a nice comment gave me the little push I needed! Thank you! <3
> 
> What can I say? I'm a sucker for McHanzo <3 And also, Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue! I apologize for my mistakes <3  
> (The title belongs to Thomas Haynes Bayly)

Finally, another exhausting mission accomplished. It had been a tough week of many gunshots and little rest, not that McCree cared, he enjoyed that life way too much for his own sake. It was the timing of the mission what bothered him. Jesse had gotten some shut-eye on their way back, it had always been easy for him to sleep like a log wherever he got the chance, but now, back at the Overwatch headquarters, he sported a split heart, debating between a well-deserved rest in his own bed or to sneak into Hanzo’s quarters to fall asleep again in that soft, welcoming lap of his.

They hadn’t had a chance to enjoy each other’s company since the morning at the hotel, and right when they got back to the base, Winston had sent McCree to another week-long mission, this time without the archer. A hint of warmth had kindled his heart when he had seen the disappointment on Hanzo’s face at the news. How sweet of him, usually so stern and serious. It had probably gone unnoticed by everyone but him, who grinned like a teenager even if he knew he would’ve had to ride out a whole week without Hanzo.

McCree had survived the past week recalling again, and again that remarkable morning with him, like an old movie you just love too much to not watch on repeat. And the memories turned into fantasies, and that last promise of Hanzo riding him with his Stenson hat, hinted again right when he had left the base. A whisper in his ear, so subtle, so brief, and at the same time, so inviting he had spent the whole flight with an impossible hard-on strained in his briefs thanks to the archer.

It was almost midnight, there was no way Hanzo would be waiting for him this late, and maybe after a week without him the good judgement finally had hit the archer and he had regretted everything about their morning together, the loving words, the love confessions, the sex… The bite Hanzo had granted him at the base of his neck was fading away, the nasty bruise now a soft yellow shadow barely visible.

_Dear lord what I wouldn’t give to have that cock in my mouth again._

McCree shook his head as a wolfish grin dismissed the insecure thoughts of his mind and he decided to go to his own bed, rest, and find Hanzo in the morning to whisper all the sweet things he had wanted to tell him this past week. And get some sugar. Definitely get some sugar. The long walk through the solitary hallway only made his mood gloomier as tiredness finally took over his body. He pressed the code to enter his room and a loud yawn left his mouth when he noticed there was a faint light coming through the half-opened door. His room wasn’t big or fancy, a well-sized bed for a man his height and a small bathroom that suited him well enough when he needed the privacy. McCree wasn’t the tidiest person in the world either, his things spread around the floor and furniture in a messy order he had arranged over the years, but the man waiting for him on his bed brought an immediate smug smile on his face and a strain on his jeans.

“Oh my dear, what did I do to deserve ya’?” McCree said, unbuckling the gun holder and dropping it along with Peacekeeper on a chair full of discarded clothes. His ragged serape -his favorite- followed the same fate.

“We had a deal, gunslinger,” Hanzo purred. The archer had been waiting for him long enough, trying to restrain himself just a few more hours, preparing his body and his mind just for him. He had been craving his company this past week, even sneaking into his room to dwell into the familiar smell of his clothes and his things, remembering that morning together and the sweet promises Jesse had printed on his body and soul as keenly as the dragon tatooed in his arm.

The cowboy dragged his eyes over the archer’s body, completely naked and lying suggestively and lasciviously on his bed as though it was his own. His bed had never looked so appealing, and not to get a good night sleep precisely, his own tiredness long forgotten at the sinful sight. Hanzo’s gorgeous cock stood firmly in the air, precum glistening on the tip, even if he wasn’t touching himself. But his cheeks were flushed and red, and his parted lips and hooded lids were a telltale of what he had been doing. In his bed. The idea sent a thrill through his body.

“I thought maybe ya’ had changed your mind, sweetheart,” McCree said, prowling around the bed, getting rid of his hat without taking his eyes off him.

“You have made an error in judgment,” Hanzo said. The dark sea of his hair poured down his shoulders, marvelously disheveled over the pillow and cushions where he rested as a living temptation to Jesse. The dragons had chosen, and they were possessive like nothing else.

“An’ I can do whatever I want with ya’,” McCree said, arching an eyebrow at him. Not a question but a spoken truth. Hanzo bent his knees and spread his legs gently and deliberately, displaying himself to the cowboy who couldn’t repress a growl that came deep down from his gut at the sight of that beautiful cock and ass presented as the most endearing gift.

“I have not touched myself in a whole week,” Hanzo said. He moaned every single word, and it clenched McCree’s stomach in the most pleasurable way possible as he unbuttoned his plaid shirt to get rid of it, sweaty and reeking after the long flight.

“Dang! I’ve done that for both of us, darlin’,” Jesse said, biting his lip at the beautiful sight and the things he wanted to do to Hanzo. One of them clear as daylight in his mind as he leaned on the bed to press his lips against the archer’s, brushing them with his own while humming the happiest tune he knew, he had longed his smell and his breath, the hankering too heavy on his heart; until Hanzo parted his lips to let out a gasp and a shy tongue slipped out to stroke his rough lips so lovingly it melted Jesse’s heart. McCree cupped Hanzo’s face with a hand and deepened the kiss, devouring the man below him with an eagerness he had never known he possessed until he had met him.

_Thank you, drunken-self, for speaking my heart so loudly I got blessed with this._

A soft grunt from him ended the kiss, out of breath, pressing his forehead against Hanzo’s and looking intently at those almost black eyes that spoke wonders into his mind -and groin-.

“Has _my_ filthy cowboy gone soft after a week without me?” Hanzo teased, biting his lip and granting him that smirk that drove him crazy every single time.

“Honey, you’re gonna be a sore mess by the time I’m done with ya’,” McCree said, a wolfish grin spread on his face. “I bet I could make ya’ come hard and embarrassingly fast right now.” The cowboy wrapped his hand around Hanzo’s leaking cock, squeezing the hard member and twisting his wrist, watching Hanzo’s mouth open wide and his hips buck up into his hand.

“Jesse,” Hanzo gasped, arching his back, a hand near his cheek and the other vaguely trying to stop the cowboy. But Hanzo had already yielded to his touch, like an compliant lover, the irrepressible urge of his touch undermining his resolve.

“Ain’t ya’ worry, sugar,” McCree whispered into his mouth at the same time he stroked Hanzo in long firm movements, already feeling the dripping beads on his knuckles. “Ya’ will come again later with my cock up your ass.”

McCree couldn’t repress the chuckle when Hanzo loudly moaned at his words, a noise made in heaven just for him. How easy was to touch him now the archer had surrendered to his charms, and oh god, how blessed the cowboy was for that! No more hiding his feelings or his lust. He kept a slow pace with his hand, leaning comfortably next to Hanzo on the bed, ready to collect his bounty after a long week.

“Jesse, please,” Hanzo whined. He wanted everything suddenly, he couldn’t wait anymore. It had been foolish not to pleasure himself this past week, but every time he thought about it the only thing he craved was McCree’s hands, fingers, tongue, cock, everything but his own. And now he had him here and it was overwhelming.

The cowboy straddled him, his legs at both sides of his hips and, to Hanzo’s disappointment, ignoring his throbbing cock. McCree traced a path from his neck to his nipple, surrounded by the ink of his tattoo, and lapped the tip greedily until it was hard and tasted like himself. Hanzo knew he was doomed, McCree on his chest playing with his nipples will blow his mind.

“Ya’ like that, sugar tits?” McCree said, chuckling and kissing one nipple while he circled the other with his thumb.

“Bite me,” Hanzo said, glancing at him behind lewd needy eyes. And Jesse obeyed, as though he would dare not to please the archer when he had been born for this, for him. He trapped the hard nipple between his teeth and clenched his jaw gently, listening to the wail of pleasure.

“More,” Hanzo demanded, and Jesse bit harder, harsh and quick, sucking the flesh and easing the pain with a loving warm tongue after. Spreading love bites and playful kisses on his chest, he moved to the other breast to repeat the process. Every bite got a lascivious moan as a reward until Hanzo’s chest was a work of art in pink, red, indents from his teeth, and early bruises. Hanzo’s beautiful face was so red and swollen McCree climbed up to share out kisses all over it. He was the most beautiful thing to come back to. His beautiful dragon.

“You’re so pretty ya’ could make a hound dog smile, my dear,” Jesse mumbled, proud at the twitch on Hanzo’s lip at the praise.

McCree trailed more kisses down Hanzo’s sinful body, worshiping every inch of skin his lips dared to touch, traveling through hard toned muscles, and knowing how Hanzo could kill him with just an arm and, instead, he surrendered himself to him, spoiling his cowboy ass like this. South from there, he found his mark: a beautiful swollen cock, reddish tip dripping beads of holy nectar he gladly lapped circling his tongue around the tip, and relishing in the taste and the soft moans of Hanzo begging for more.

“I got ya’, honey. I’ll make ya’ come real good,” Jesse said right before trapping the head between his lips, sucking softly. He helped Hanzo move his leg over his shoulder, and he couldn’t help himself, with that puckered hole perfectly at his reach.

Hanzo’s moan echoed in the room, and he bit his own hand to not sound like an inexperienced maiden in distress at the cowboy’s ministrations. This man made him lose his mind and his pride with one look, let’s not talk about a finger up his ass and his own cock on his mouth, with that silver tongue tracing the outline of his girth and that finger, finally putting to a good use the remains of the lube he had used earlier.

Because of course, he had been playing with himself waiting for Jesse, just in case _his_ cowboy wanted to take him hard and fast the second he crossed the door, what would’ve been more than satisfactory, but as always, McCree had raised his expectations and he had wanted to pamper him and worship him and Hanzo found himself dreadfully in love, scared and owned by someone who deserved him. Not that he would be confessing that anytime soon to said cowboy.

McCree pushed his finger inside effortlessly, smirking at the lube found there, easing things, and, as feral as he was on the battlefield, he went for his target. He fingered Hanzo fast, firmly, his middle finger buried to the second knuckle into his stretched hole, making Hanzo arch his back at him, wanting more.

 _Oh! Ya’ve been naughty, Hanzo_ , he thought.

Then, his greed overreached himself and he sank Hanzo’s whole length into his mouth, relaxing his throat and taking him all in one single movement until his nose nuzzled Hanzo’s shaved skin. He bobbed his head and met Hanzo’s uncontrollable thrusts, enjoying the cock he had been craving for a week finally tapping the back of his throat and filling the emptiness of his hankering mouth so perfectly it was scary and, at the same time, felt so good and so right.

Hanzo knew by the lingering pressure down his balls he would come faster than he would’ve wanted to; his teeth punishing his lower lip, biting onto it while he tried not to fuck Jesse’s mouth too harshly. Sooner than expected, Hanzo’s ass clenched around Jesse’s finger as he spilled himself into the back of his throat, and McCree swallowed greedily all he offered, sucking him dry and elongating his pleasure while Hanzo whined and cursed in Japanese. McCree let go gently the half-hard cock and pulled out his finger, cleaning the lube on the sheets before crawling up to rub his lips into Hanzo’s bruised ones.

“Yer tastier than a ripe peach, darlin’,” McCree said, glancing at the archer’s flushed but satisfied face in the aftershocks of his orgasm while he pampered loving kisses around his face and waited for him to come back to his senses. Hanzo mapped Jesse’s strong back with his trembling hands, inhaling the manly scent he had missed to experience again since their morning together.

“Now I want a bite myself, gunslinger,” Hanzo said, pursing his lips and lowering his hands to the waistband of the cowboy’s jeans.

“I ain’t got nothing to say against that, ma peach,” Jesse purred, leaning on his robotic arm to undo his buckle.

“Lie down. Let me do it for you,” Hanzo said, motioning himself so Jesse could lay comfortably on the bed.

McCree leaned back on the arranged pillows and blessed the comfortable familiarity of his bed after the long trip and the warmth that Hanzo’s body had left behind while he spread his legs nonchalantly, and his hands rested behind his head. He groaned when Hanzo took off his boots one after the other, the naked figure working diligently but caring, melting his ol’ cowboy heart once more. Why the archer wanted him was a mystery to him, one he was scared to ask questions about, afraid to pop the magical bubble he was into. He pinched himself in his good arm, sighing at the sting.

“What was that about?” Hanzo asked curiously, tossing his boots on the floor and crawling up to undo the buckle of his belt with skillful fingers.

“Just checking, nothin’ ya’ should worry ‘bout, sweetheart,” McCree said, blushing and unable to confess again all the words that had left his mouth a week ago. Not because they weren’t true, but because whenever he had something good in his life he had lost it to bullets or fate and Hanzo was definitely the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. A very long time, sadly.

Hanzo palmed Jesse’s erection over the fabric, a huge prominent bulge reminding him the thick cock hiding inside. He hurried to pull down the jeans and drop them on the floor over the boots, his impatience taking the better of him, relishing again in the view of a hard cock barely restrained there, and the wet mark on Jesse’s briefs. The archer leaned forward, pressing his mouth on it and nuzzling his face on his groin when he felt McCree’s hand cupping his cheek and caressing his face with his thumb. The look in his eyes a telltale of his emotions again, those whiskey-colored eyes hiding more than lust or need, awakening a cold-heart with hope and promises of love Hanzo wanted to treasure as his own from now on. He smiled, tilting his head into the caring hand.

“You are a softy,” Hanzo said. The smile that spread on McCree’s lips at his words was the dearest thing Hanzo had witnessed since they had met, knowing there was no going back now. The cowboy was irremediably his.

“Ya’ gonna stare at it?” McCree teased, masking the softness of his heart with raunchy words.

The archer chuckled and pulled down the underwear, freeing the throbbing length of the cowboy, that bounced once over his belly, gloriously thick and big, his swollen tip leaking beads on his navel, leaving a glistening trail. Hanzo pressed his mouth to the hilt, letting out his tongue to tease the cowboy’s balls and lick his way up his cock once, then again on the side, picking up the little clear beads that belonged to him, lustfully glancing at the cowboy who watched him with parted lips and insatiable eyes.

“Damn, darlin’, ain’t ya’ a beautiful sight,” McCree gasped, groaning when Hanzo slid the tip of his cock into his mouth and circled his tongue around it. Hanzo grasped the base of his own cock, getting harder again, and then moved the hand to grip Jesse’s width, pumping his shaft at the same time he bobbed his head and sucked the soft skin of his length. Jesse bucked his hips up while his hand tangled in the raven locks of Hanzo, who let out a moan when McCree tugged at his hair.

“M’sorry, my dear,” he gasped, letting go his grip on the archer’s head.

But Hanzo wouldn’t want anything less than the rawness of the cowboy, so he clasped his hand with Jesse’s and pulled slightly his hair at the same time he slowly sank his length deep inside his mouth, inch by inch until it hit the back of his throat and his swollen pink lips burst at the width of the cowboy’s cock, his nose nuzzling at the fuzz at his hilt.

“Oh dear lord, Hanzo!” McCree moaned, thrusting up to meet the sinful mouth offered to him so freely and deliciously. And then Hanzo sucked him hard and moved his head, and Jesse felt his tongue sliding up and down his cock with every thrust of his hips and it was too much, too good, too true, that McCree had to pull Hanzo’s hair to lead that famished mouth out of his cock’s reach.

“Something the matter, cowboy?” Hanzo said, licking his lips so lasciviously Jesse would’ve come just from that if he hadn’t closed his eyes in time.

“I ain’t wanna come just yet,” he said, breathless and panting while Hanzo straddled his chest. He opened his eyes again to see the black hair framing his perfect profile, and he gasped, how dreadfully in love he was with that man was beyond understanding.

“How can I please you, then?” Hanzo said, exposing a mischievous smile that made his cock twitch with want.

McCree blindly groped for the lube on the nightstand, dropping a few things but without taking his eyes off the gorgeous man on top of him, his cock aching in the cool air, already missing the warm mouth around it, and Hanzo’s length standing proudly again in front of him. He mumbled a curse until he finally found what he was looking for.

“I want ya’,” Jesse said, sitting and leaning his back on the headboard. He soaked the fingers of his right hand with a too generous amount of lube and glanced at the archer.

“There’s no need for such preparations,” Hanzo said, knowing he had been waiting and getting ready for McCree, but the cowboy was already bringing him forward with his robotic hand pushing the small of his back. Hanzo spread his knees further apart and rested his forehead on the headboard near Jesse’s head.

“I ain’t gonna miss the fun, sweetheart,” Jesse whispered, turning his head around to kiss his lips while his middle finger ran up and down between Hanzo’s butt cheeks, making him arch his spine and rock his hips at the soft caresses. “An’ next time,” McCree said with a husky low voice that went right into Hanzo’s cock, “Ya’ gotta let me open you up with my tongue, nice an’ slow.”

Hanzo shuddered, clawing his fingers on the cowboy’s shoulders and letting his warm breath out in an enthusiastic moan. He took a peek at McCree’s half-smile while he pushed two fingers inside, the unexpected burn easing swiftly as he relaxed around his fingers. The archer moaned and whined, Jesse’s left hand pushing him down and pressing his cock on the man’s stomach while his right hand pushed two fingers in and out of him.

And then Hanzo saw it, the fading bruise from his bite, a yellowish shadow where he had clenched his teeth harshly around the cowboy’s neck the first time they slept together. That morning he had stayed and had waited for him to get out of his drunkenness because he needed to know. Hanzo wanted to know if Jesse’s love confession while he was inebriated had been a game or the real thing. And it turned out to be the best decision of his life. So he clenched his teeth around him again when a third finger pushed inside his hole, stretching the already soft muscle and filling him right but not quite. Hanzo bit fiercely, demandingly, wanting to own and to feast, just like a dragon would demand blood he wanted the cowboy’s flesh and soul.

“Mark me, honey, ‘cause I’m yours,” Jesse whispered, and he groaned in pleasure, lapping the indents of his teeth and kissing the newly bruised flesh, relishing in the soft complaints of Jesse.

“Jesse, please,” Hanzo whined, lost in the fingers working his ass so lovingly it was destroying the last walls of his resolve, so close he would sob and confess he wanted this every night, every day and only with him because now there was no going back.

McCree removed his fingers and spread the remaining lube on his own length, helping Hanzo glide down a little lower. The gorgeous creature in front of him straddled him proudly and fierce, like the dragon he was, the black locks beautifully disheveled around his face, his chest moving up and down from a sped up breath, and his cock throbbing with need. He caressed his muscled thighs and fixed his gaze on Hanzo’s.

“Take it all, sweetheart, take me,” Jesse growled.

Hanzo gasped and positioned McCree’s cock right on his stretched hole, a wanting, needy wail left his lungs when his length pushed inside him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back when the tip of that impossibly thick cock breached him, and he cursed himself for it because he heard Jesse’s loud moan and his face would’ve been worth seeing. So he forced himself to look at the cowboy, waiting while he relaxed around him. Those loving eyes melted him, parted lips stroked by a wet tongue and his eyes fixed on the cock disappearing inside him. Hanzo sank Jesse’s cock deeper, slowly, carefully, moaning his name because that’s the only thing his brain knew. The only thing his heart knew.

“Oh! Jesse,” he moaned, his hands pressed to his hairy chest for support.

“Damn, ya’ feel so good I might be dead in heaven,” McCree whined, wanting to thrust into him but waiting, the pressure of that muscle gripping tightly his length.

A smirk showed up on Hanzo’s lips when he moved, pulling Jesse’s cock out and pushing it back inside him unhurriedly, enjoying every single movement as he knew the cowboy was enjoying them too. They were both bursting with pleasure, on edge, wanting nothing more than to elongate this moment between them as much as they dared to.

McCree was in seventh heaven, meeting Hanzo’s movements and clawing his filthy cowboy hands in that heavenly-made ass he was fucking, but he couldn’t take it anymore, it had been a long week, a hard -indeed- long week for both.

“C’mere an’ I’ll give ya’ what ya’ need, sugar,” he breathlessly said, pushing Hanzo’s hips against him until the archer leaned forward, hanging onto the headboard with one hand and cupping his face with the other. McCree granted Hanzo a wolfish grin, spreading his legs and using the leverage from his feet to buck up his hips and thrust into Hanzo.

“Fuck me, Jesse,” Hanzo said, glancing at him with lustful eyes.

His cock dripped precum on his stomach when McCree thrust into him again, picking up a pace that he knew it would send him over the edge sooner rather than later, but Hanzo was close too, and a loud moan in one of his onslaughts told him he had hit the jackpot, and he exploited it like the gambler he was, thrusting fast and hard, drinking Hanzo’s moans while the archer leaned further down, leaving a perked nipple right at his mouth reach.

Hanzo wailed loudly when Jesse sucked his nipple at the same time he mercilessly fucked him, his thick cock filling him and brushing his prostate, overwhelming his senses and telling him to come around the cock assailing his hole. As if the cowboy was reading his mind, Jesse’s hand gripped his hip while the other wrapped around his cock and pumped him at the same rhythm their bodies moved.

The moment McCree felt that throbbing cock in his hand he knew he was gone for good so he thrust fast and hard, sinking his whole length inside Hanzo and gathering the last energy he had today in making love madly to the man on top of him. Jesse spilled himself inside him, groaning against the nipple in his mouth, drooling and mumbling Hanzo’s name over, and over again, feeling the clenching of his ass around his pulsing cock and the warm come of the archer running down his hand and chest. Hanzo collapsed on top of Jesse, the half-hard cock still inside him but slowly slipping out and leaving a trail of white stripes on his backside.

The noises of their altered breaths filled the room while McCree wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s broad back and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his neck, pressing kisses and whispering words Hanzo did not understand but that made him yearn for him even in this close embrace.

“Why is it so easy and right with ya’, my dear?” McCree whispered in his ear, trying to catch his breath. Hanzo pressed his hands on his chest and stood, looking at him with a sweet satisfied smile.

“Because I am yours, gunslinger, and you are mine,” Hanzo stated, no point on denying in words what they had said to each other so easily with their bodies.

“C’mere and gimme some sugar, darlin’,” McCree said, tackling Hanzo onto the mattress and rolling on top of him, trapping those smiling lips into his, a kiss full of teeth, and lips, and tongue, and everything in between.

“We are making a mess of the bed,” Hanzo babbled against his mouth.

But Jesse McCree wouldn’t let his _beau_ leave the bed for as long as he was conscious, so he reached for the discarded shirt on the floor and cleaned both their bodies with it. Poorly work, but enough to keep Hanzo in bed longer, because there was no way he would not snuggle with him until he fell asleep.

“That will do, I guess,” Hanzo said, arching a questioning eyebrow at him but accepting the warm fuzzy chest to rest his head on. He had never indulged himself in such banalities in the past, the closeness that came so natural with Jesse was something he had never known until a week ago, but how could you not love the cowboy?

“Darlin’, my ma always told me not to put my cart before my horse, but I’ma gonna marry ya’ one day,” McCree said, kissing Hanzo’s forehead and nestling him so there would be no escape from his arms. And then he panicked, feeling Hanzo was stock still in his arms, knowing he had gone too far with that stupid big mouth of his, ruining a perfect moment saying something like that.

Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat, and he released himself from McCree’s arms to turn around and look in his eyes. He blinked, reading the fear in his gaze and the ache of his heart, but relishing in how sweet that big mouth was.

“One day, gunslinger, if you are lucky,” he whispered into his mouth, sealing his lips with a brief loving kiss while a sigh left Jesse’s mouth. Hanzo turned off the lamp on the nightstand and snuggled again against the cowboy’s warmth, pulling a blanket over them and relaxing into his arms as though it was the safest place in the world.

Then their bodies tensed and they glanced at each other in the darkness of the room, realizing their obvious mistake. A snort left Hanzo’s throat while a nervous chuckle rumbled softly on Jesse’s chest.

“We forgot the hat, cowboy,” Hanzo said, repressing a laugh.

“What a shame!” Jesse giggled. “Make sure ya’ ain’t forget about it in the mornin’.” He loudly yawned, exhaustion finally catching up with him.

“Eager,” Hanzo whispered, running his hand through the fuzz on McCree’s chest and closing his eyes again, feeling how he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep and smiling at his own weariness. The dragon is sated, in peace, enveloped by his gunslinger.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing this thing!
> 
> Thank you! *___*


End file.
